Chapter 284
Chapter 284 is titled "Thanks". Cover Page Volume: 30 Pg.: 168-169 Color spread: the Straw Hat Pirates are resting, having a picnic. Short Summary Nami tries to fight Enel but her efforts are in vain. Meanwhile, Usopp and Sanji get onboard the Maxim and separate hoping to distract Enel. Usopp gets to Nami first and they try to escape using the Waver. Enel gets angry and tries to use God's Judgment but is stopped by Sanji, Sanji then takes the blow for Nami. Long Summary Unfazed by the previous attack, Enel comments on Usopp successfully making his way to the deck. An out of breath Usopp frantically looks around for Sanji, and doesn't see him. Nami's confusion at the matter confirms to the sniper that Sanji truly isn't there, causing him to hastily exit. Annoyed, Nami scolds Usopp for his cowardice. Behind the door Usopp debates whether or not he should go back to face Enel, ultimately deciding that "Captain Usopp" knows no fear. Now charged up with bravado - he confronts Enel once more, only to narrowly escape a massive lightning attack as soon as he opens the door. Having managed to roll over to Nami, he asks her to save him, but she is furious and instead reprimands him because he was supposed to be rescuing her. Realizing how helpless they truly are, the pair joke about asking God (who coincidentally happens to be their opponent) for guidance. Enel strikes at them again with his lightning, missing them only by a small margin. After dodging, Usopp notices the hat Nami is carrying, which she confirms is indeed Luffy's. Nami mentions that he fell off the Maxim quite some time ago, but Usopp notes that he wouldn't have drowned in the island clouds. The nakama agree to temporarily split in order to divert Enel's focus, and in doing so, Nami notices her waver from before. She states her desire to use it to escape, making Usopp incredulous that she'd jump from such heights. As they speak, another lightning attack forms behind Usopp, which he just barely manages to dodge. He decides to get Enel's attention by implementing his "curse", which ultimately ends up being him just describing incredibly uncomfortable situations to be in. Enel is unfazed, but his diverted attention allows Nami time to get to the waver. As Enel begins to pound Usopp, Nami manages to get on the waver. She notices that Giant Jack would be the perfect spot for her landing, meanwhile Enel finally catches on to their intentions. He vows not to allow the Straw Hats to get away so easily, and blocks Usopp from grabbing Nami's outstretched hand as she rides by, much to their shock. Enel prepares another "God's Judgment", but before he can discharge it, Sanji emerges and kicks Usopp over to Nami. Usopp and Nami notice Enel's powerful attack still charging, but Sanji tells them to escape as he grabs a cigarette. Usopp accelerates the waver out of harm's way to Nami's surprise, as Sanji appears to take the full brunt of the attack. With Nami and Usopp now rapidly descending, Enel states that simply jumping off of the ship doesn't guarantee them an escape from his attack, beginning to charge another. Sanji however, still standing, taunts Enel for his aim claiming that he was planning to use the attack to light his cigarette. A smug Enel waits for Sanji's next move, but the cook instead makes a cryptic comment about the "face of defeat" being in Enel's future before passing out. The ship immediately proceeds to malfunction, catching Enel by surprise as he realizes that Sanji had sabotaged the Maxim somehow before arriving on the deck. As Enel begins to survey the ship for the extent of the damage, it is revealed that Usopp has used his grappling hook to reach the Maxim after ensuring Nami would land safely. Immediately after returning to deck however, he is startled by the sight of Sanji's incapacitated body. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Sanji creates a distraction for Nami and Usopp to escape. *It is revealed that Sanji was sabotaging the Ark Maxim during the time that he and Usopp were separated. *Nami successfully escapes the Maxim. **Usopp returns for Sanji after confirming she landed safely. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 185 (p. 3-16) *Episode 186 (p. 17-18) *Share the World! (p. 1-2) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 284 it:Capitolo 284